Even Thru The Fire
by Irken Nani
Summary: If you lose someone,somethimes you can bring them back.


EVEN THRU THE FIRE  
Ficcy by IrkinPrincess Blue  
  
- = -  
  
I can change a name  
or leave it alone  
==  
  
Zim looked around at the torn mess that had been his own. It had came...so quicky...  
  
=  
Temporary lives come and go..  
You're the only one,who've I've ever known..  
=  
They had ambushed him.Foolish..why did I ever let GiR out? Zim thought. He remembered perfectly,how his insane SiR bot had insisted they should go on a walk...  
*  
"Master Zimmy! Let's go skippity!" "Quiet,GIR,I'm working on a prodject!" "But you need to skippppiiiittttyyyy!"  
*  
Zim almost brought himself to chuckle at the thought,but the laughter turned to tears.He pounded the ground,as the snow began to fall. If human Christmas is good for them,it must be the opisite for Irklings,since that's what's going on here.  
=  
Oh no,we're losing control...  
=  
After GiR had managed to get his owner invader out of the house,he skiped around gleefully.  
  
And he skiped into the road.  
=  
Oh.I wish our hearts could dream  
without you  
=  
Humans...they create simple objects that can take lives...he remembered. The snow now was begining to fall quicker,and so did thoughts.  
*  
The blaring lights flashed over the the road,as the little robot shrieked. The headlights of the truck aproached,and asorbed GiR in the light of death. Zim shouted,then ran into the road,where he had been crying blissfully for the last few hours. Irkins don't cry,invaders don't cry..he repeated in his head,over and over.But he could'nt stop it,he shouldn't have.  
=  
But I haven't gone too far  
without you  
=  
Zim stared at the SiR bot,now banging at it's head. "Errrm...is it susposed to be stupid?" he asked the Tallest."Nooo,it's advanced."   
The tallest probably didn't know then,but GiR was advanced. As a friend in the most unusual manner.  
=  
I need you  
You'd think I'd never need all the love you give me  
=  
But as he stared at the now dissapearing corpse,he knew that was over.  
=  
I need you  
because all on my own I'm really limping  
=  
"I know something that will make you feel better-I'M GONNA MAKE TOAST!" His house ,occupied by GiR's brain,had shouted. A stupid way to make someone feel better,but it's the thought that counts,people on this planet say.  
=  
I do belive somewhere,you and me,  
we'll find someone else and love again  
I had a dream,sometime,you and me  
we'll find others and love again  
=  
  
"Awwww...somebody needs a huug!" "No! GiR!" "I'm gonna huuug yoooou..." No more of that.  
=  
I'm on the bridge of love  
I'm feeling the passion too.  
The feeling of dancing love,  
and how it can be improved.  
=  
"HORRAY FOR EARTH!" "GiR! Earth is our enemy." "I understaaand" Right now,though,he didn't care about Earth.  
=  
We danced the light together  
until the morning's height  
mabye you'll remember  
the music in your eyes  
=  
"...Zim?" a voice said. The invader looked over his shoulder. His rival and nemesis on conquiring stood next to a lampost. Dib.   
" Get away from here,or I'll make you wish you were never born." Zim snarled at Dib. Not wanting to be left alone at night in the middle of winter with a distressed alien,he obayed.  
=  
Whenerver the chance to have a break  
I'll be waiting right here for you  
I want a hold week here to relax  
I'll take our chance  
=  
But as Dib walked away,Zim regretted it. Slightly. Only slightly.  
=  
We are the bravers  
the love of all that's happening to me  
I am a breather  
of all the love that's inside of me  
=  
Finally,after what seemed forever,Zim pushed off the ground and stood up,wiping a tear from his eye.He turned to leave...  
=  
Let's cry and fly home  
and mabye you'll see  
why I'm all by myself  
and the light going home  
=  
"...ma...ster.."   
Zim spun around. The dark eyes of the defucntant SiR bot had lit up to their light blue color.   
" YAY!.." GiR cried as Zim swoped down and hugged him.  
=  
Thru the fire  
to the living ,to the war  
for a chance to be with you  
I'd love it with it's all  
=  
The invader and the bot sobbed in each other's arms. Zim helped GiR up,his red eyes now filled with tears. Unlike before,though,these were different tears. Tears of happiness.  
=  
To the fire  
to the heavens and the planes  
for the chance of hugging you  
I'd take it all away  
=  
"You know..this reminds me of a human song.." Zim said. GiR immediatly began to sing. And as the 2 friends walked home,they sang in song.  
  
=  
Even thru the war  
Even thru the fire  
=  
  
"Doom de doom di doom doom doom doodoomdi doom..."  
  
-=\=/=-  
A/N: My first Songfic and Zimmy fic. Please R/R! ^^';;   
Disclamer: I don't own Even thru the Fire, or Invader Zim,but if I did,that'd seriously kick. XD  
~Blue 


End file.
